A Very Unlikely Result
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. What if Masaki Kurosaki lived? The Answer: Ichigo would be an Otaku! Wait... what... Um... Okay... Now watch as Ichigo fights evil by moonlight, watches anime by daylight and constantly baffling Rukia at every turn. Please R
1. The Otaku That Sees Ghosts

A/N: This story has been in my head for a while, it's really weird, really, really weird. When the idea first struck me it was Ichigo as wimpy mama's boy (some should write that version) but then it somehow turned into Ichigo being an Otaku. Things are going to be very weird, trust me... one of the reasons why it took so long for me to write it was a debate with my self of "Should this be a Lucky Star crossover or not." in the end I chose no, but Lucky Star will be mentioned a lot. Enjoy the story, and trust me, it's going to get really weird at times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did then story arcs won't take forever to finish.

Ichigo: They don't forever.

Emma: You're just saying that to hide from the fact that the arcs drag on for too long...

A Very Unlikely Result

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Otaku That Sees Ghosts

Ichigo Kurosaki and his mother Masaki were walking home form Karate Class when Ichigo saw a girl trying to jump into the river. Ichigo tried to stop her, but her mother managed to grab him before he did anything.

"There's nothing there." Said Masaki.

Ichigo saw that there was nothing there.

"That's weird." He said.

He and his mother went on his way unaware that Masaki by stopping Ichigo said her own life.

Years Later…

A now teenaged Ichigo was fighting some punks.

"Why are you beating him up?" asked one of the punks.

"Tell me." Said Ichigo, "Why are those flowers knocked down?"

He pointed to flowers in a bottle, that were knocked over.

"Because we were skate boarding and knocked it down." Answered one guy.

He kicked the guy.

"Leave now… or you pay." Said Ichigo dangerously.

Ichigo got into a stance that made the punks run away., However they tripped over something on the way.

"What the…" said the punk.

That was when he saw what they tripped over, a bag of figurines. Ichigo was shocked. He pushed away the punk and checked the figurines.

"Good nothing appears to be broken." He sighed.

He turned to the punks who knew he was going to get it.

A ghost girl watched with a sweat drop, the flowers that were knocked down was a memory of when she died. Suddenly it tuned into fight about his figurines.

She didn't know him in life, but he had a reputation.

Ichigo Kurosaki: The Tough Otaku

After he was done with the punks he took out his glasses, put them on and walked over to the ghost girl and picked up the flowers.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"That's all right." Said the ghost girl.

"I'll get you some more tomorrow." Said Ichigo.

"Are your figures okay?" asked the girl.

"They're fine." Said Ichigo taking out the figures, "I'm so gad my Konata one is okay! I was really worried he damaged it! I mean I've been to get this for a long time."

The ghost girl sweat dropped when he said that.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine." Said the girl still with a big sweat drop.

Ichigo picked up his bag and left.

Ever since Ichigo was a child, he was able to see ghosts. He would often help ghosts if they needed it and they would make fun of him if they went into his room. After all, he was special and he knew and felt that one-day something big going to happen.

"I'm home!" shouted Ichigo as he opened the door.

That was when his dad kicked him in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Ichigo.

"That is because you're late for dinner!" yelled his father Isshin.

"You knew I was going to home late! I told you this morning!" yelled Ichigo.

Isshin froze, he was right he did tell them that morning.

"Sorry I forgot." Laughed Isshin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to the table.

"So what sort of girl in skimpy clothes figurines this time?" asked Karin, one of Ichigo's younger twin sisters.

"None." Said Ichigo taking out the two figurines he bought which were Konata from Lucky Star and Luffy from One Piece.

"That still doesn't mean you're not a pervert." Said Karin.

"Just because I buy busty figurines doesn't mean I'm a pervert, I keep telling you my anime crush is Konata Izumi." Said Ichigo pointing to the figure he just bought, "She's flat and short."

Karin sweat dropped. "Okay, never mind."

"Karin stop teasing your brother about his hobby." scolded Masaki.

"Yes mom." Sighed Karin, she thing smirked, "By the way Ichigo… there's a ghost over your shoulder."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, it was a middle aged man in glasses.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat dinner." Mumbled Ichigo, "Tell me your problems later."

"Okay." Sighed the ghost.

"Wow you two are so lucky." Said Yuzu, Karin's twin sister who looked very different than her twin.

"Yes, we are! And one day, something will happen that will let me become a hero." Said Ichigo.

"Oh come on, this is real life." Mumbled Karin, "What will happen, a cute girl will appear in your room and give you super powers?"

"It's very unlikely but who knows." Said Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" said Karin.

"Yes?" asked Ichigo.

"Get a life." Said Karin.

Later Ichigo was posing his new Konata figurine, while silently wondering what happened to that man.

That was when a girl came thug the wall. She was short, flat cheated, was dressed like a swords man at the same time all in black and had a sword on her hip.

He blinked, he rubbed his eyes to double check and she really was there.

"It is close." She said.

Ichigo tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump, she turned around and saw Ichigo.

"Hi mysterious girl, unless you're a goddess trying to grant me a wish can you explain why you're here?" asked Ichigo.

The girl was very confused, "What?" she asked, "You are talking to me?"

Ichigo nodded.

The girl sighed, she never met a someone who could see her.

"I am a Shimigami." She explained.

"Wow… so a teenaged girl Shimigami." Said Ichigo, "Well… I guess I have to say it's been done."

"What?" asked the teenaged girl Shinigami, "I don not have time for this."

She withdrew a sword on his hip, she turned around and placed the hilt on the sword on the ghost of that middle aged man.

"I was wondering where he was." Said Ichigo.

The were a stamp on the middle aged man's forehead, he disappeared in a bright flash of white, being replaced by a black butterfly.

"That's new." Said Ichigo.

The girl sighed, "I guess I should explain." She said.

Ichigo nodded.

She took out a notebook and began to explain using drawings drawn by what appeared to be a five year old.

"Shimigami duties are sending normal souls called Wholes to the Soul Society, what humans call heaven, while eliminating hollows, evil spirits that devour wholes." Explained the Shimigami.

"They're cute… but you really have to work your drawings so they're more uniform." Said Ichigo.

The Shimigami blinked, "I have no idea how to respond to that." She said.

"So what are you doing in my room?" asked Ichigo.

"I was looking for a Hollow but I lost track of it." She explained.

"Is it still in the area?" asked Ichigo.

The girl took out a cell phone, "It is, but I can't seem to find it."

"You use cell phones." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop, "That is really new."

"You are very human." Said the Shimigami.

That was when Ichigo heard a strange roar.

"Did you heard that?" asked Ichigo.

"Hear what?" asked the Shimigami.

That was when she heard it.

"That is weird, it's as if I'm haring it from a filter." Thought the Shimigami.

There was a loud crash that shook the house. She got a bad feeling and opened the door, that was when she felt it.

"The Hollow is here!" she yelled.

"What?" yelled Ichigo.

That was when Masaki limped into the room.

"Ichigo… you're okay." She smiled, then collapsed.

"Mom!" yelled Ichigo.

The Shinigami examined her, "She's fine." She said, "She still has her soul intact."

"The Hollows down stairs!" yelled Ichigo, who ran off.

"You fool!" yelled the Shimigami.

Ichigo stopped when he saw Karin being held by the Hollow, which looked like a giant fish monster with a white skull like face. Ichigo couldn't help but to freeze. The Shinigami ran to the Hollow and sliced the Hollows arm, she examined Yuzu and Isshin and nodded.

"They all still have their souls." She said.

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"But… I understand now." Said the Shinigami looking at Ichigo, "You can see, you can touch me, it all makes sense now."

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"The Hollow is after you." Said the Shinigami, "You have more spiritual power than I have ever seen."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he then did something rash.

"Let my family go! It's me you want!" yelled Ichigo.

The Hollow was about to bite Ichigo but the Shimigami got in the way. She then used something to blast away the Hollow.

"You dolt." She said.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

She limped to the side of the road, "One soul won't stratify it for long." Said Rukia, she sighed, "But now, there is only one way to fight off the Hollow."

She pointed her sword to him, "You must take my powers temporally and defeat the Hollow."

"Okay." Said Ichigo.

"You better… wait… did you say okay?" asked the Shinigami at a loss.

"Yeah… I did…" said Ichigo.

"You really are a strange human." Said the Shinigami, "I should warn you, you might die."

Ichigo had the "Will of D" smile on his face, "We all have to die sometime." He said, "So what do I do?"

"You must drive the Zanpakuto into your very being." Said the Shinigami.

"Okay." Said Ichigo, "But the way… the name's Ichigo."

"And my name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Said Rukia.

Ichigo plunged the sword in his heart and there was an explosion. When the explosion cleared Rukia was in shocked, her uniform was gone.

"That is impossible." She said, "He took all of my power."

Ichigo who had a big sword, ran towards the Hollow and with one slice destroyed the Hollow.

Rukia watched in interest, "I can not believe it, what kind of human is." She thought.

Ichigo looked at the where the Hollow stood, smiled, and gave the V is victory, Rukia realized that of all people she had to give her powers to, it had to be the most insane person possible.

Next Time: Ichigo is unsure if what happened the night before was a dram or not. That is until there's a "mysterious transfer student" that confirms, now Ichigo must face his density as a substitute soul reaper and fight for what's right.


	2. The Mysterious Transfer Student

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Transfer Student

Ichigo woke up the way he usually did, his dad waking him up. He fought of his dad shouting "You can't beat me panda!"

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Isshin, "Really! Why do you call me panda?"

Ichigo put on his glasses and looked at his dad.

"Let me guess, you have no memory of last night." He said.

"What do you mean, last night. You mean the truck?" he asked.

"Truck?" asked Ichigo.

He saw the damage, the same damage caused by the Hollow which was caused by a truck.

"I can't believe this damage." Said Masaki.

"How can someone do this?" asked Yuzu.

"At least we're all okay." Sighed Karin.

Ichigo stared at the wreckage, after all this blurred the lines of reality for him.

He and dad cleared erase and because of that he was late for school. But since he had an excuse for missing that morning it didn't matter.

As her was going to class he bumped into one of his classmates, Orihime Inoue, he had to admit they were friends, ever since her older brother died and he comforted her. While she wasn't an otaku, he would often loan her manga. In fact he was the one that introduced her to Tatsuki, a friend he knew since childhood. Ironically, after Orihime would become best friends with Tatsuki, one of Ichigo's friends since childhood on her own.

"Sorry about that." Said Ichigo helping Orihime up from the ground.

"It's no problem." Said Orihime.

"So what took you so long?" asked Tatsuki who was also there.

"Truck crashed into my house." Said Ichigo.

Both of them sweat dropped when he said that.

"Well I should get to class." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo went to class unaware that Orihime was looking at him a certain way.

When Ichigo got into class, he saw that three other friends were there Keigo, Mizuiro and Yasutora also known as "Chad".

"So I it true that a truck hit your house?" asked Keigo.

"At least I think so… I wasn't paying attention." Said Ichigo.

"What would distract you?" asked Mizuiro.

"I finally got a Konata Figma Figure." Explained Ichigo.

Keigo and Mizuiro both sweat dropped.

"Makes sense." Said Chad.

"Excuse me are you Ichigo?" came a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw… Rukia!

"I just transferred in today, it's nice to meet you." Said Rukia giving her hand out to shake, written on her hand was "Make scene and you die."

Ichigo took it, "Nice to meet you!" he said, "A mysterious new student huh…"

Ichigo began to think, "Which are you… Alien, Time Traveler or ESPer?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia froze when he said that, "What?" she asked.

"Just ignore him and you'll be fine." Said Keigo.

Later the two met outside.

"So what's going on exactly." Said Ichigo, "How were they able to see you?"

"I'm wearing a Gigai, an artificial body." Explained Rukia, "With this those who can't see spirits can see me."

"Okay… makes sense." Said Ichigo with a shrug, "But why didn't you go back to your soul society?"

"Only a Shimigami can go back to the Soul Society." Sighed Rukia, "When I gave you my power you took all of it."

"Sorry." Said Ichigo.

"Now you must take my place as the Shimigami of this area." Said Rukia.

"Really… awesome…" said Ichigo.

"There's not fighting it." Said Rukia putting a red glove then realized what Ichigo really said, "Did you say awesome?"

"Yes." Answered Ichigo.

Rukia didn't say anything, she was just at a loss.

"You weren't expecting that answer, were you." Said Ichigo.

"Can't say I was." Sighed Rukia.

"So… is that it?" asked Ichigo.

"No… there's a Hollow nearby." Said Rukia.

"Really?" asked Ichigo, "All right… let's go!"

That was when he once again realized something, "How am I supposed to fight?"

"I'll show you." Said Rukia.

She slapped the gloved hand onto Ichigo's forehead. Out came his soul dressed in the Shimigami garb.

"That transformation sucked!" yelled Ichigo, "Never do that again!"

"Sorry, but I don't have enough money right not to get that." Said Rukia.

"To get what?" asked Ichigo blinking.

"Never mind." Said Rukia, "Come on."

"Wait…" said Ichigo noticing his body, "What about my body?"

Rukia sighed, "Hopefully no one will notice." She said.

"Why do I have the feeling eventually you'll change your mind about that." He said.

"What was that?" asked Rukia.

"Nothing." Said Ichigo.

Rukia lead him to a park, she took out her cell phone.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ichigo.

"There's a ghost that live here, isn't there?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah." Said Ichigo, "It's a little boy, never really talked to him."

That was when there was a loud explosion! They saw a little boy running away from a Hollow which was insect like.

"Now Ichigo…" said Rukia.

Before he could finish that sentence, Ichigo ran into face the hollow.

"I was going to give you speech what it takes to be a Shimigami." Mumbled Rukia.

"Hey Tutnin!" yelled Ichigo, "Try a piece of me."

He cut off the Hollows leg that causing it scream in pain and disappeared. Ichigo knew was going to reappear somewhere, it did and when it did, Ichigo sliced it in half, killing it. Ichigo saw the kid who was scared out of his mind.

He bent down to the kid, at him on the head.

"Don't worry." Said Ichigo, "I'm sending you to heaven."

He placed the hilt on the boy's head. Which caused him to disappear in a flash of light.

Rukia couldn't help but to be impressed at Ichigo's job.

"You did a good job." Said Rukia.

"Thanks." Said Ichigo.

"I do have a question." Said Rukia.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"What's a Tutnin?" asked Rukia.

"A Pokemon." Answered Ichigo.

"A what?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo stared her, "You don't know what was Pokemon is?" he said in shock.

"No." said Rukia.

"I have much to teach you." Said Ichigo.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be teaching you!" yelled Rukia.

"You have to learn more about life!" said Ichigo.

"I don't want to what you are talking about." Said Rukia.

Later that day at Ichigo's house, Ichigo was giving Rukia a pile of Manga (and one light novel).

"Okay, here's The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya light novel so you can get that joke, the first five volumes of Pokemon Adventures so you can get what a Pokemon is and the first five volumes of One Piece so you can see what's the hottest thing right now." Said Ichigo, "Return them to me when you're done."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rukia, "I mean what if you want to read them…"

"Oh… that's okay. Those are my lending books incase some one wants to borrow them." Said Ichigo.

"What! You actually buy two of them book?" asked Rukia.

"No." said Ichigo, "I buy three: One to read, one to lend out and one to for collectors value."

"You really a weird human." Said Rukia.

Rukia then sighed, she knew she was dealing with a very strange human, she knew that she had to get used to him… after all she never dealt with an otaku before…

Next Time: While Ichigo is training, he and Rukia run into Orihime. However Rukia notices a strange mark on her leg. She believes that a Hollow is after her, and not only that but it might be someone who knows Orihime knows well. Ichigo will learn the truth about Hollows, about what they truly are! What will happen, find out next time!

A/N: Tutnin is the Japanese name for Nincada, if there's a Pokemon reference expect the Japanese name of a character or Pokemon.


	3. Oh Brother

Chapter 3: Oh Brother

Rukia read the Pokémon Manga, wasn't her thing, One Piece on the other hand… she didn't know why but there was just something about that she enjoyed.

"No Kaya! Usopp's not lying! Believe him!" yelled Rukia reading the manga about pirates.

Ichigo heard what she was yelling and looked at her, "Enjoying One Piece I see." Said Ichigo.

Rukia blushed, "Well… um…" said Rukia.

"The reason why I recommended it was because it's the hottest thing right." Said Ichigo, "By the way, there's something I want to ask you next time we train like this."

His training was hitting baseballs with heads and hands drawn on, the goal was the hit the heads instead of the hands. The problem was obvious.

"Can you draw the heads a different shape?" asked Ichigo holding up both ball, both shapes looked the same, "I know you're going to a cutesy style of art work but it's also a good idea to make the shapes different because of training."

Rukia sweat dropped when he said that.

"You seem to happy about doing this." Said Rukia.

"I always knew it was my destiny to be a hero!" yelled Ichigo.

Rukia scooted away from Ichigo with a massive sweat drop.

"Hey Ichigo!" yelled a voice, that was when he saw Orihime running over to him.

"Hey Orihime, what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"I saw you over here and thought I should return your book." Said Orihime.

She took out Sailor Moon Volume 2 from her bag (the new edition that came out in Japan in the 2000s), "I still can't believe how different it is compared to the anime."

"It's going to get very different as it goes along." Said Ichigo, "Sailor Moon is a series and greatly differs from the original manga."

"Oh wow." Said Orihime, that was when she noticed Rukia, "Oh hi Rukia!"

"Do I know you?" asked Rukia.

"She's in our class." Said Ichigo.

"Oh right… sorry about that." Said Rukia curtsying.

Orihime crusted back, not knowing how to respond.

"So." Said Ichigo, "getting food for dinner?"

"Yes, I am." Said Orihime, "I bought leeks, butter and bean jam."

"You know…" said Ichigo, "If you ever want to come over for dinner…"

"I'm fine." Said Orihime, "Really!"

That was when Ichigo noticed a bandaged shoulder, "What happened, you fall again?"

"No, I got hit by a car." Answered Orihime.

"You know… that's one of those things you have to see my family about." Said Ichigo with a big sweat drop.

That was when Rukia noticed a strange bruise on her leg, "Can I see it?" she said.

"Uh, sure." Responded Orihime, "The weird thing is that it shirts more than my arm."

"I see." Mumbled Rukia.

After wards they parted ways with Ichigo promising to lend her Volume three at school the next day.

"So are you two close?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, we've been friends since Middle School." Said Ichigo, "She's the only friend I ever went cosplaying with."

"Cosplay?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo took out his phone and began to show her pictures of Orihime dressed like Mikuru from Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Because of her hair color and bust size she's the perfect Mikuru cosplayer." Said Ichigo.

Rukia sweat dropped when she saw those pictures.

"Even though she makes a good Mikuru, she wants to try other characters too, either post time skip Hinata or one of the Sailor Senshi." Said Ichigo, he looked at Rukia, "You know, you'd make a good Sailor Saturn, black hair, purple eyes, fairly short…"

"Yeah…" said Rukia with a massive sweat drop, "So what about her family."

Ichigo sighed, "She had a brother, he died." Explained Ichigo, "That's accurately how we met. Her brother was taken to the clinic but we couldn't treat him. He died before we could take him to a hospital."

"I see…" said Rukia thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"It's nothing." Said Rukia.

"Okay…" said Ichigo.

Sometime later Ichigo got him, where Yuzu was waiting for him, "Ichigo I was wondering have you seen my dress."

"No I haven't seen your clothes." Said Ichigo.

"Okay." Said Yuzu.

Ichigo had a sinking feeling about it, that it involved a certain Shinigami.

That night Ichigo was drawing something when he heard a beeping from his closet, "She wouldn't." he thought.

That was when Rukia came out of the closet.

"Is that where you've been living?" he asked.

"Now's not the time to answer." Said Rukia, she put on her glove and slapped Rukia out of his body just went a Hollow appeared.

"A hollow!" yelled Ichigo.

The came out and resembled a black and red snake. Ichigo ran towards the Hollow and cut off a part of its mask. As the piece fell off Ichigo froze. The Hollow that was screaming in pain disappeared.

"Rukia… tell me… what are Hollows really?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia gritted her teeth, "You saw his face, didn't you?" asked Rukia.

"It was Orihime's brother." Said Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, "Hollows were once human souls that stayed in the human world too long and lost their heart."

"What!" yelled Ichigo.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Rukia, "We have to get to Orihime's house! She's in danger, I'll explain on the way."

"Wait one more thing…" said Ichigo, "Why are you stealing my sister's clothes?"

Rukia sweat dropped when he asked that question.

Meanwhile at Orihime's House, Tatsuki showed up for a visit and to give Orihime some real food.

"Oh, I saw Ichigo today." Said Orihime.

"Really?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime nodded, "He was with Rukia." She said.

Tatsuki sighed.

"What is it?" asked Orihime.

"When are you going to come out and say it?" asked Tatsuki.

Tatsuki often tried to get Orihime to confess her feelings whenever the two did something together.

"I don't know…" sad Orihime, "But it's one of the reasons why next time we go cosplay together I'm not going to dressed up like Mikuru, everyone always wants my picture we don't really get a chance to talk."

"Maybe you should visualize what will happen next time." Said Tatsuki.

That was when she did begin to visualize, however… "No! Run away! They're after you!"

"I thought it was about you two cosplaying." Said Tatsuki.

That was when Orihime noticed a pink teddy had a huge rip.

"Oh no…" said Orihime, "You have a big rip in you."

That was when was rumbling and Orihime noticed her and was bleeding. The Hollow that was once her brother was after her after all.

Next Time: Ichigo must face Orihime's brother who is now a twisted monster. Will Ichigo be able to fight him, save his friend all without killing her brother? Find out next time!


	4. An Older Brother's Duty

A/N: I bet my loyal readers weren't expecting me to update two things today... enjoy the chapter...

Edit: Sorry... I put the chapter of the story I updated today in it's place... sorry... here's the real chapter.

Chapter 4: An Older Brother's Duty

Ichigo raced to Orihime's apartment with Rukia on his back.

"Why would her brother go after her?" asked Ichigo.

"Have you ever hear of cases where a husband dies and then the wife dies shortly after?" asked Rukia, "It happens because of Hollows. They kill the people they care about in life first."

"And Sora is after Orihime." Said Ichigo.

"That's right." Said Rukia.

"Then we have to get there fast." Said Ichigo, "But there's something I'm going to have to say."

"What?" asked Rukia.

"Unless you tell me that these swords can someone to the Soul Society. This is going to be the last time I'm going after an innocent person." Said Ichigo.

Rukia blinked, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I'm genre savvy said Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't help getting the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time she heard that.

In Orihime's apartment, she saw that the teddy had a big rip in it.

"Oh no!" cried Orihime, "Enraku! Hold on!"

"Enraku?" sighed Tatsuki.

"What happened?" cried Orihime.

That was when there was thumping, loud thumping.

"What's that?" asked Orihime.

That was when something happened to her. Something that would be difficult to explain in normal words…

The next thing she knew she was outside of her body.

"What's going on?" she thought.

She saw her body and froze, not only that but she saw the Hollow attacking Tatsuki. She could barely move and it was hard to breathe. But she got and put all of her weight in pushing the hollow away from Tatsuki. She over to see if Tatsuki was okay, however Tatsuki couldn't see her and yelled "Get away from me!"

"She can't see you Orihime." Said the hollow.

"How do you know my name" asked Orihime.

"You don't remember me Orihime? I'm hurt." Said the Hollow, "How could you forget my voice!"

He was about to slam Orihime into the floor. However Ichigo came in and blocked with Zanpakuto (the sword he uses).

"You…" growled the hollow, "You're the one that made her dress like a maid."

"She only wore the maid costume once, most of the time it's in the school uniform." Muttered Ichigo, "And besides she chooses the costumes she wants to wear, and she wants to do something else!"

"Ichigo!" said Orihime, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Ichigo pushed away the Hollow and turned to Orihime.

"You can see me?" asked Ichigo remembered what Rukia has told him, that normal people couldn't see him.

"Yes I can." Said Orihime, "What's going on?"

"You know how I can see spirits?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime was the one few people who knew and nodded.

"Well… it's finally happened!" said Ichigo giving a smile, "I finally became a Shonen Hero because of it!"

"That's wonderful!" said Orihime.

"But…" said Ichigo looking at her chest seeing the chain, he became concerned, then noticed Tatsuki nearby, still breathing which meant she wasn't dead.

"Orihime is dead!" yelled the Hollow, "There's no way you can save her!"

The Hollow slammed it tail into Ichigo.

"Bessie" yelled the Hollow, "You made Orihime dress in ridiculous outfits!"

"She chose to on her own!" yelled Ichigo

The Hollow once again slammed Ichigo this out of the building. Then he spat out acid at him.

"Acid!" yelled Ichigo in shock while dropping his sword.

"Stop it!" cried Orihime.

"Have you forgotten me?" asked the Hollow he lifted his hair reveled an unexposed eye.

Orihime gasped as she realized who it was.

"Sora…" she whispered.

"Yes Orihime. When I first died, you would pray to me everyday, but as time went on, you would pray less everyday. All because you met that boy, and his family steered you away from then… then that girl over there as well. All of them made you forget me!" yelled Sora the Hollow.

"I didn't forget you." Whispered Orihime, "Please…"

"The pain became s unbearable, that I wanted to kill…" said Sora the Hollow.

"Stop it!" yelled Ichigo running back into the room, "How can you kill your own little sister!"

Sora the Hollow growled, "You know nothing about me!" he yelled.

"I know the story about your parents!" yelled Ichigo, "You've protected her then, but now you're nothing but a monster!"

"I don't need to listen to you!" yelled the Sora Hollow.

He was about to slap Ichigo but Ichigo cut off his hand.

"She's your sister an older brother must protect their younger siblings!" yelled Ichigo.

"She's still mine!" yelled the Sora Hollow, "If I can't have her, then I won't let anyone have esspeiclly not some nerdy otaku who spends all of his time read manga and having a crush on some flat chest girl who doesn't even exists."

Ichigo reached and took off his glasses.

"You can insult me… you can insult my glasses… you can even insult my hair… but what I will not handle is your insulting my way of life!" yelled Ichigo.

"Um… Ichigo… aren't you supposed to be fighting for my sake?" asked Orihime with a sweat drop.

"Now's not the time." Said Ichigo.

"You are very pathetic." Said the Sora Hollow.

The began to fight, Ichigo managed to cut off a few parts of his body while the Sora Hollow spat acid at him. The Sora Hollow decided to finish of Ichigo by trying to eat him. But Orihime got in the way.

"Orihime…" said Sora the Hollow realizing what he had done.

Rukia came into the room and shouted, "Don't worry, she's still alive, as long as the chain of fate is attached to her body she can be saved."

"Where have you been?" asked Ichigo.

"Outside." Answered Rukia.

Ichigo sweat dropped as Rukia went over to Orihime who laid on the ground with a horrible wound. The Hollow that was once Orihime's brother looked at her hair, other rather what in her hair.

Two hair pins, they were blue and flower shaped.

"Those hair pins." Said the Sora Hollow.

"She told me about them." Said Ichigo, "She wears them everyday, even when she goes cosplaying."

"Even when cosplaying?" asked the Sora Hollow.

"It screws it up a bit, but those that know the story don't complain." Explained Ichigo.

The hair pins were gift that Sora gave to Orihime one day, Orihime didn't like them because they weren't grown up enough. Of all days, it was the day he died.

"I didn't know…" whispered the Sora hollow.

Sora ripped off his mask and grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"Please kill me" he said.

"It's not so much killing as it sending you heaven." Said Ichigo.

"How can you figure that out quickly?" asked Rukia with a sweat drop.

"I'm genre savvy!" he said putting his glasses back on.

Sora began to disappear just as Orihime regain consciousness.

"Sora… there's something I want to say before you go…" whispered Orihime, "Have a nice day."

And so Sora's soul was put to rest, free of his hate and anger.

"Where did he go?" asked Orihime.

"In heaven." Answered Ichigo.

Orihime smiled when he said that.

Rukia took something out of her pocket and almost put into Orihime's face. But Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"What?" asked Rukia.

"I want Orihime to remember." Said Ichigo.

"What? Why?" asked Rukia.

"Because… if I'm going to be a Shonen hero who goes to school. I'm going to need a secret keeper!" said Ichigo.

"A what?" asked Rukia.

"Someone who knows what's going on." Said Ichigo, "I mean, I need someone to help whenever I go fight a Hollow and my body is left as school. If you're coming with me, I need someone to make sure I don't get into trouble."

After explaining it to Orihime she agreed to be Ichigo's secret keeper as long as she kept out of the fights.

They did have alter Tatsuki's memories though, which was altered that she remember a large gas explosion cause that caused a large hole in Orihime's apartment.

With that Orihime became Ichigo's secret keeper. Which was a good thing, why? Because things were only just beginning and thing were going to get weirder…

Next Time: One of Ichigo's friends has a strange talking bird. Ichigo comes with the natural concision... It's a Magical girl mascot! While Rukia comes with the real conclusion, it's possessed! However there's something more going on.


	5. Uh… That's Not a Magical Girl Mascot

Chapter 5: Uh… That's Not a Magical Girl Mascot

Ichigo and Rukia were eating lunch together on the roof on a nice summer day. When Ichigo suddenly remembered.

"Hey Rukia… what are your measurements?" he asked.

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"It's not like that!" said Ichigo putting his hands up in defense, "I want to know so the guy have do the costumes can make you the costume I had in mind for the next thing I'm going to."

"Wait…" said Rukia, "You're dragging me along on your cosplay thing, I'm not interested."

"It's rent." Said Ichigo.

"Rent?" asked Rukia.

"You do live my closet." Pointed out Ichigo.

Rukia sweat dropped when he said that.

"Fine, I'll go cosplaying with you." She muttered, "Who did you have in mind?"

"Sailor Saturn." Said Ichigo.

"I don't think I got that far in Sailor Moon." Said Rukia, "Show me a picture of her later."

Ichigo nodded, that was when Keigo and Mizuiro joined in for lunch.

"Hey Ichigo." Said Mizuiro.

"Why do you get the girls?" asked Keigo.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I mean come on, you have that childhood friend going on with Tatsuki, you and Orihime go cosplaying together and now your good friends with the new girl." Said Keigo.

Ichigo response was a good punch in the face.

"So are you into anime too?" asked Mizuiro.

"Not really." Said Rukia, "But I do like One Piece."

"One Piece doesn't count." Said Mizuiro.

"Why?" asked Rukia.

"Because it's too popular. You could probably walk up to some random guy ask them if they like One Piece and the answer would be yes." Said Keigo.

"I see…" said Rukia.

That was when Chad showed up with a cockatiel.

"Hey Chad, what's with the bird?" asked Keigo.

"A friend gave him to me." He answered.

"Hello, I'm Yuichi Shibata." Said the Cockatiel.

Rukia became upset when the little bird said that. Ichigo on the other hand was more concerted with other things.

"You're a magical girl mascot! Aren't you?" asked Ichigo.

"What?" asked Yuichi.

"We should see if a cute girl wants to bond with you." Said Ichigo.

"Wait…" said Keigo, "If that bird is a Magical Girl mascot, and it's bonded with Chad…"

Ichigo blinked, "Oh my god!" yelled Ichigo, "Get that image out of my head!"

Rukia sweat dropped at Ichigo as her panicked about being able to un-think it.

"He won't be of any help for now." She thought, "Maybe Orihime."

She then realized that Orihime would probably jump to the same conclusion as Ichigo. She sighed heavily.

"I guess I have to wait until after school to explain it to him." She thought.

Sometime after school Rukia decided to explain it to Ichigo.

"Wait… so that bird isn't a Magical Girl mascot." Said Ichigo.

"No! Stop watching too much anime." Said Rukia.

Ichigo gained an evil aura, "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Said Rukia.

"Good." Said Ichigo with an evil smile.

Rukia sighed, "Anyways, the reasons why the bird can talk is because a Whole is possessing it."

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, he doesn't seem malicious, probably just a very lonely spirit." Explained Rukia.

"Okay." Said Ichigo.

That was when Ichigo got home, he found his sisters running about.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"There was a horrible traffic accident." Said Yuzu.

He heard his father on the phone with someone when Ichigo came into the room.

"Should I help with anything?" asked Ichigo.

"Just work on your comic or something!" yelled Isshin.

Ichigo did Dojinshi, it mostly consisted of one shots, sometimes original stories, sometimes fan comics. HE sold it online with his mother's help, which is where he got his own money from.

Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure you can be of some help." Said Masaki.

"Like what?" asked Ichigo.

"Um…" said Masaki.

Ichigo sat in the hallway in the fetal position.

"I think I just made thing worse." Said Masaki.

After a few minutes they got another one, Ichigo saw who it was, it was Chad.

"We have to get him into a bed quickly." Said Yuzu.

Chad still had Yuichi on him, Karin looked at the bird and went pale.

"Karin?" asked Ichigo.

Isshin began his explanation on Chad, while the Kurosaki family watched. On his back was a terrible burn that looked kind of like a Hand Print.

"What is that?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't like the look of this burn." Said Isshin.

Masaki flinched when she saw it, "It must be." She thought, she looked at the little bird and realized what must be going on.

Ichigo went up to his room, and knocked on his closet door. "Rukia?" he asked.

"I know about it." Said Rukia appearing behind him.

"Don't do that!" yelled Ichigo.

"It definitely was a Hollow's doing." Said Rukia.

"So what do we do?" asked Ichigo.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow." Said Rukia, "It might show it's face."

"Okay." Said Ichigo.

Sometime during the night Chad got up and left with the bird, unaware from the Kurosaki family.

The next morning, Masaki sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Karin's' sick." Said Masaki.

"That rare." Said Ichigo, "For the brat." He added mentally.

"I'm going to go check on Chad, would you like to come with?" asked Masaki.

"Sure." Said Ichigo.

They got to the room the find it empty and the window was open.

"Why did he leave?" asked Masaki.

"I don't know." Said Ichigo figuring it might have to with a Hollow.

"Ichigo be careful." Said Masaki.

Ichigo looked at his mother, blinked then ran out. After he left the house, Rukia joined him.

"So can you find him?" asked Ichigo.

"No I can't." said Rukia, "And I can't the Hollow either."

"What about your cell phone?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia began to explain that Hollows could hide in their own world where the Shinigami technology can't help, so unless he came the world of the living they couldn't find them.

"You know… I think I should tell you this now. I write and draw my own comic books, if you ever need to I can you how to draw better." Said Ichigo.

Rukia throw the sketchpad at him.

"So you think we can the bird by sensing him?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe…" said Rukia, "But I'm sure the bird's soul is blocking it."

Ichigo sighed, he closed his eyes and many ribbons surrounded him.

"No… it can't be." Whispered Rukia.

Ichigo grabbed one and called "I found it!" he said.

Rukia couldn't believe, that was an extremely advanced thing he just did.

"Just what kind of power does he have?" she asked.

"All right!" yelled Ichigo.

Rukia nodded…

"Ichigo…" came a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw Karin in her pajamas. She then collapsed.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Please you have the help the bird." She said.

Ichigo blinked, wondering what was going on with his sister and what sort of tied she had with the bird.

Next Time: Ichigo must face off against a very powerful Hollow. Not only was it a power Hollow, but a killer in life. Damn! Will he be able to defeat him? The real question is: he able to take him on with out making one "Kira" joke... probably not...


	6. A Pretty Obvious Joke

A/N: I meant to update this yesterday but some stuff happened. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: A Pretty Obvious Joke

Ichigo picked up his sister and turned to his partner is in saving lives.

"Rukia." Said Ichigo turned to her.

"Yes." Answered Rukia.

"Go find them, I'm going to go take her home." Said Ichigo.

"Okay." Said Rukia.

Rukia ran in the direction where the bird was sensed while Ichigo took his sister home. He managed to get into his house with out being noticed and put her back into bed.

"There you go brat." Said Ichigo.

As he was about to leave, Karin grabbed his arm.

"Please, you have to tell him. That if he crosses over he'll be able to see his mother again." Said Karin.

Ichigo looked at her and nodded.

He then managed to leave without anyone noticing him.

Well almost… Masaki sighed and then went to the phone and called the phone.

"I know it's a little late, but Ichigo won't be able to make to school today." Said Masaki to the person over the phone, "He's sick."

Ichigo went to go find Rukia knowing that chances are she was big trouble knowing that she didn't have her powers back yet.

"I really hope she doesn't try anything stupid." He said.

Rukia was facing off against the Hollow that was after the bird. She used her Kido to try to harm. While it did make a rather good show, there wasn't really any power in the attack.

"It didn't work." Thought Rukia.

Back with Ichigo.

"She's smart enough to not do anything like that." He thought.

After a lot of running, he found Rukia, Chad and the bird, Rukia looked in very bad shape.

"Hey you guys need help?" asked Ichigo.

"No, we're doing just fine…" said Rukia extremely sarcastically, "Of course we need help."

Rukia put on her glove and separated Ichigo from his body.

"All right!" said Ichigo, "I don't care what you're doing with that little kid who is not a Magical Girl Mascot!"

"What?" asked the Hollow.

"But I won't stand for it!" yelled Ichigo.

Elsewhere in town, Masaki had to run errands for the family, that's when she went to an old shop. She entered the shop to find a large man.

"Hello Tessai, it's been a while." Said Masaki cheerfully.

"It has." Said the man named Tessai who seemed a little scared.

"Is Kisuke here?" asked Masaki.

"Did someone call me?" asked a man with blonde hair, wearing green pants and shirt with a darker green coat as well a green and white striped hat., he was Kisuke, the owner the shop.

That was when he saw it was Masaki, while he didn't say it, he did think, "Ah, crap."

With Ichigo he had learned that the Hollow he was fighting had little minions, minions that sent out exploding leeches.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo as he fought off the minions.

The Hollow laughed evilly.

"What would a Hollow want to do this to a little kid!" yelled Ichigo.

"You really want to know." Said the Hollow.

"Yes." Muttered Ichigo who had a bad feeling about it.

"You see I was a serial killer." Said the Hollow.

That was when Ichigo had a bad feeling. Not about the Hollow, but rather about his story.

"I had killed many people. Esspeiclly that child mother." Said the Hollow, "However right before I could kill the brat, he tripped me and I fell of a balcony."

Ichigo bit his tongue, why? Well the combination of his death and the fact that he was a serial killer. Well the joke… it was just obvious.

"So instead of killing him." Explained the Hollow, "I decided to make him suffer. I put his soul into the body of the parakeet."

"Cockatiel." Corrected Ichigo hopping it would get his mind of the joke.

"Whatever…" muttered the Hollow, "I put him in the bird, and told him if he can run from me for three months I would bring his mother back to life."

"What?" asked Ichigo who seemed angry.

"Every time I would kill one of his protectors he would beg me not to kill them, then I would point out his deer mother." Explained the Hollow.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"After all that what's the little brat deserved for killing me." Explained the Hollow.

"It's not the kid's fault!" yelled Ichigo, "If you must blame anything, blame Kira!"

"What?" asked the Hollow.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo, "I tried… I really did. But I couldn't help making the joke."

"I know that joke." Said the Hollow, "You read too much Manga kid…"

That was when Ichigo glared at the hollow. The Hollow felt like if he was wearing pants, he would crap them right now.

"Um… Chad…" said Rukia.

"Yes." Said Chad.

"Does Ichigo hate it when someone tells him that he watches too much anime or reads too much manga?" asked Rukia.

"Yes." Answered Chad.

Rukia watched and sweat dropped. The Hollow didn't stand a chance.

Back in the shop, Masaki and the man known as Kisuke had just finished a conversation.

"I see that's what's really going on." Said Masaki.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said Kisuke.

"I understand. It is unsettling that he would do that." Said Masaki.

"Are you going to get involved?" asked Kisuke.

"No. But I am going to tell him that I know when the time is right." Explained Masaki.

"I see." Said Kisuke.

Masaki got up and headed to the door.

"Don't worry, I also won't tell him what's going on with Rukia. It's best if he learns it himself." Said Masaki.

"You know you're too nice." Said Kisuke, "When I lie to you, it feels like I'm kicking a puppy."

Masaki said nothing and left.

Kisuke shrugged and got up as well.

Back with Ichigo's fight he was destroying the Hollow's minions left and right, until there was nothing left, he began to cut up the Hollow.

"This is for using that little kid!" yelled Ichigo cutting him, "This is for dragging my friend into it!"

That was when Ichigo did one more stab into the Hollow head, "And that's for telling me that I read too much Manga."

When Ichigo did that instead of the Hollow disappearing, evil looking gates appeared. They opened up and a huge creature could be seen. The creature took out a giant pitchfork and stabbed the Hollow. The creature dragged the Hollow into the gates screaming. The gates closed and Ichigo was extremely confused.

"What was that?" asked Ichigo.

"The Zanpakuto only cleanses Hollows of their sins as Hollows. If a person did horrible sins in life then they are dragged to hell." Explained Rukia.

"I see." Said Ichigo.

They turned to Chad and Cockatiel. Chad looked somewhat confused.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Ichigo.

Sometime later Rukia decided to examine, the spirit of Yuichi. She found that his Chain of Fate had severed a long time ago.

"We have to perform a Konso." Said Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, then looked at Chad, knowing the little boy spirit wanted to say a few words to Chad.

It ended in a promise that should they ever meet again Chad would carry him. Ichigo performed a Konso and Rukia erased Chad's memories of the Hollow events… but left everything else about bird… she didn't know but she felt it would be important.

Later the two walked home.

"So how close are you two?" asked Rukia.

"It's a long story, but we're pretty close." Said Ichigo, "I'll tell you another time."

"Okay." Said Rukia.

"Ichigo!" came a voice.

Ichigo realign that everything took all day saw Orihime running towards them.

"Orihime. Hey." Said Ichigo.

"I heard you were sick so I brought you your homework." Said Orihime, "I guess you were really fighting a Hollow."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"Did you call in sick?" asked Ichigo.

"No… you didn't, did you?" asked Rukia.

"That's really weird." Said Orihime, "But it's good. I was afraid something really bad happened to you, easily since Rukia wasn't in school."

"Let's just solve thus mystery another time." Said Ichigo, "I'm sure we'll find out who called me in sick."

"Wait… I wasn't called in sick?" she asked.

"No… you weren't." said Orihime.

"Let's just forget about it. Everything's fine and we don't have to worry about." Said Ichigo.

Rukia sighed and decided to shrug it off. After all, it was better to it Ichigo's way. But she couldn't help wonder, just who called Ichigo sick… and if the person knew about it…

Next Time: Rukia gets Ichigo an artificial Soul that will let him transform with out having to need her. However it turns out it's defective. How is defective? Find out next time!


End file.
